


Home: Valentine's Day

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Valentine's Day, and fucked in chapter two, but in modern times, dutch wants to take care of his man for once, gay cowboy dads, hosea is spoiled and pampered in chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hosea and Dutch have been kicked out of their workplace to go celebrate for once. As result, Dutch decides he wants to spoil Hosea since they've been forced to take the day off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this first chapter of sweet fluff, and Dutch bathing Hosea. The second chapter will come out when its done, and that one has the sex. I was going to put it as one whole story, but I figured this way if someone wanted the fluff without the smut, they could just read chapter one, and leave chapter two alone. Hit me up at @sargentcorn on tumblr.

It was rare for Dutch and Hosea to celebrate Valentine’s Day because of their busy schedules, but this year Dutch’s secretary, Susan Grimshaw, insisted they go out and enjoy each other’s company. The woman nearly dragged the both of duo out by their ears while Lenny, Hosea’s own secretary chuckled behind them while promising to work on the case files the two left untouched. Laughter spilled from their chests as Susan let out a hmph as she pointedly shut the doors to the building the couple owned. Wrapping his hands in Hosea’s, Dutch dryly commented, “We’ve been shut out of the very building we own. What a turn of a events.”

Hosea smiled brightly at him, before responding, “So it would seem, dearest husband.” His heart warmed when Dutch’s eyes lit up at the word husband. Reaching up to brush his husband’s cheek with a thumb, the older man went on, “Well, how shall we spend today?”

Glancing around the neighborhood in one of the more affluent sections of Blackwater, Dutch spied one of the fancier restaurants the two often enjoyed. “Why don’t we head over to Pearson’s?” Dutch inquired while offering his arm to Hosea, who responded in kind by wrapping his arm around Dutch’s.

“Pearson’s is always good, big cat.” Something flashed in Dutch’s eyes but it was gone quick as it came. Hosea didn’t bother to ruminate on it as he knew he’d find out later. He simply pressed his body closer to the man that stolen his heart as they meandered over. Pearson’s restaurant was ran by an portly ex-naval cook, Simon, and had some of the best fish and steak in the state of West Elizabeth. Dutch opened the door and ushered Hosea inside.

“Can’t let my sugar daddy get sick.” He joked following Hosea inside who sighed heavily at his husband’s antics. Grinning like the cat who ate the canary, the younger man blew his husband a kiss before moving over the the waiter’s booth. Laughter exited his mouth as he heard the loud thump of Hosea’s head hitting the wall, and a waitress popped around the corner hearing the noise. “Tilly!” Dutch greeted Tilly sweetly with a hug.

“Well, look at this. Pearson’s been granted the presence of the one and only Dutch Matthews.” Tilly returned the hug, before unhooking herself from him. She smoothed the tie of his suit before going on, “What brings you here, and where’s that sweet husband of yours?” Peaking around Dutch, she found Hosea glancing at her with help written over his face. Tilly couldn’t help the small giggle breaking from her lips at Hosea’s expression, who in return let out a sigh and pressed his face into his hands.

“Miss Grimshaw kicked us out of the firm so we could celebrate today.” Dutch answered as Hosea came to stand by them. Dutch wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Well good for her! You two are always working, and should spend at least one Valentine’s Day together!” Tilly tapped a few things on the screen brows furrowed. “At the moment we don’t have any open seats, but there should be a few opening here in about ten or so minutes.” The couple glanced at each other before nodding. “Okay, I’ll put you guys down, and I’ll come back when I have a seat available.” Tilly replied before giving Hosea a quick hug. “It’s good to see you guys again.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Hosea returned the hug briefly before letting Tilly resume her work. He moved back over to the seats with Dutch following. Making himself comfortable, Hosea watched Dutch pull out his phone.

“I’m going to let Arthur know we’re out and about today.” He replied to Hosea’s silent question, before heading out of the door. Pressing the phone to his ear, Dutch let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He was going to have to give that woman a raise or gift, because he had been wanting to spoil Hosea for awhile now. But he never had the chance to do so until now. Arthur picked up on the second ring.

“Dad?”

“Hey, son. Your Aunt Grimshaw kicked us out of the firm today, so we’re out eating at Pearson’s.” Dutch answered as he walked away from the door a bit.

“Enjoy, Dad, I’ll let John know.” Arthur replied, and Dutch could hear him standing from his desk.

“Wait, before you go, could you and John to a friend’s house? I… want to have a night alone with Hosea.” The proud father of two admitted softly, and he heard a rumbling noise from his son.

“Sure, we’ll go to Charles'. Happy Valentine’s Day, Dad.”

“You too, son.” Ending the call, Dutch smiled to himself with a plan forming in his mind. He headed back inside, and back to the man he married.

Two hours passed while they dined, talked, and laughed together. Hosea’s hand was entwined with Dutch’s on the table, and to those who looked, it was clear as day how much the couple loved each other.

“God, that was a terrible joke.” Dutch said through laughter wiping a tear from his face.

“You love them.” Hosea replied eyes filled warmth.

“I do, but not as much as I love you, my sweet fox.” Dutch pressed his lips to Hosea’s hand earning a blush. “Come on, let’s pay and go home.” He stood, and quickly helped his husband out his chair. Hosea peered at him curiously.

“You’re more loving than usual.” He murmured as the two headed towards the door, and to pay.

“Sometimes, my sweet, I just want to spoil you.” Dutch replied as he paid for the dinner. Grabbing Hosea’s hand again, he led the man to their car. “And tonight’s a good night for it.” Dutch let his breath ghost Hosea’s skin who shivered. “So let me do it. You’re always spoiling me.”

“Alright.”

An hour later found them at Beecher’s Hope, the ranch they had bought a few years before adopting Arthur. Hosea frowned when he noticed Arthur’s car was gone, and glanced over to his husband demanding an answer.

“I asked Arthur to take John to a friend’s for the night.” Parking the car, Dutch turned to Hosea, and entwined their hands together. “When I said I wanted to spoil you, I intended for us to have the night alone.” Before Hosea to reply, Dutch opened his door, got out, and opened Hosea’s for him. “Trust me,” He whispered in his husband’s ear, “I have a plan that you’ll love.” Swallowing, Hosea nodded and let himself be led into their home.

“Sit.” Dutch commanded before heading upstairs. 

Sitting down with a sigh, Hosea wondered what he had gotten himself into. He must have dozed a little because Dutch was gently shaking him awake.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me yet, sweet fox.” Helping his husband up, Dutch escorted him to the master bath where a warm bubble bath surrounded by lit candles was. Gently guiding him to the middle of the room, Dutch peeled off Hosea’s suit before ushering the man towards the bath. Hosea practically sunk into the water a relieved sigh escaping his mouth.

“This is nice.” He admitted, and Dutch grinned at his husband.

“It gets better.” Dutch murmured while rolling up his sleeves. Sinking his hands into the water, he gathered some before wetting Hosea’s hair with it. Once sufficiently wet, Dutch grabbed the shampoo bottle they shared, squirted some into his hand, and gently rubbed it into the blonde locks of hair. Something rumbled in Hosea’s chest as he sunk into the feeling of Dutch’s hands running through his hair.

“You weren’t joking about spoiling me alright.” Hosea hummed, eyes half closed. Dutch tilted Hosea’s head back to wash out the shampoo before squirting some conditioner into his hands, and repeating what he had just done.

“No, I wasn’t, my love, my husband.” He worked his way through the locks of hair before washing the conditioner out. Reaching over to grab one of the wash rags, Dutch poured a decent amount of soap into it. Placing the bottle of soap back, he started to rub the rag against Hosea’s shoulder almost worship fully. Dutch took his time with each part of Hosea’s body, while whispering sweet words to him. Occasionally, he’d glanced over to his husband, and smile at the sight of the older man relaxed with his eyes closed, and a wide smile on his face. It brought a certain warmth to Dutch’s chest, and he couldn’t help but lean over to kiss his lips.

Despite Hosea feeling relaxed to the point he could have fallen asleep, he eagerly returned Dutch’s kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, Hosea whispered, “God, how I love you, big cat. Never forget that.”

“I won’t, sweet fox.” Dutch responded back softly. “I love you more than anything in this world, and I’m so glad to be your husband.” Pressing his lips to Hosea’s forehead, Dutch resumed his cleaning. He didn’t stop until he felt Hosea was clean enough to his liking. Setting aside the rag, he helped Hosea from the bath and began gently patting down with a towel. Flinging the towel aside when done, he guided Hosea out and towards their bed. “I’m not done spoiling you yet. I want to make you feel good the way you make me feel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it. Not entirely happy with it, but I have like no experience writing smut, especially gay smut. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

Hosea’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his legs bump into their bed. Dutch fell with him into the bed lips clashing with his. Arousal shot through his body and Hosea allowed himself to relax into his husband’s embrace. For all of Dutch’s need to be in control, it was during sex that he preferred Hosea to lead. He understood of course. Sometimes the love of his life needed a break, and Hosea was more than happy to provide. However it seemed Dutch wanted to give him a break, and he found himself unable to argue, although that was mostly because Dutch’s lips never broke from his unless they needed air.

A keening cry escaped into Dutch’s mouth as the man’s hand slowly descended towards his cock, but it never quite came close enough for his liking. Those rough hands roamed his body, no particular pattern established, just wandering. Hosea squirms under the touch just as much as he loves it. A warm chuckle brushes his skin as Dutch caresses Hosea’s body lovingly. “Beautiful.” Dutch whispered pulling his lover into another kiss. “Absolutely beautiful. I’m such a lucky man.”

“Kiss ass.” Hosea spoke between kisses. “You’re lucky the money is worth dealing you.” A chuckle rumbles from the other man’s chest as one hand searches for the bottle of lube in the nightstand and Hosea hears the snap of the lid.

“Are you sure about that, husband?” Dutch inquired while wrapping his hand finally around Hosea’s cock. Hosea could only whimper; any response he had died in his throat. There’s another rumbling chuckle as Dutch slowly strokes eliciting another sound from him. With eyes shut, his head falls into the pillow as his husband takes him into his mouth seconds later. A hand brushes his balls and Hosea’s hips thrust up in response. It feels like an eternity as Dutch sucks him off but never quite letting him cum. 

Dutch has always been talented with his mouth; always driving him crazy with the blowjobs he gives, but the one he’s receiving tonight feels different. Hosea doesn’t know if it’s because Dutch is intent on pleasuring him, or wants to tease him for once. As rough hands start to fondle his balls more, and another cry escapes his lips, Hosea can only decide it’s both. A soft gasp escape as he feels a slick finger press into his hole. It’s a strange feeling for him — he so rarely bottoms — but the strangeness fades as pleasure quickly embraces him. A part of finds he does want Dutch fuck him, and he opens his legs to grant his husband more access. The pressure around his cock increases in responses; Dutch knows what he’s silently asking for. 

“Beautiful fox.” He hears seconds later before teeth sink into his neck. Groaning in response he wraps his arms around Dutch’s waist. Another finger joins the first, and he can’t help the noises pouring from his mouth as Dutch begins to finger fuck him. The heat coiled in his groin burns hotter, and just when he thinks he’s going to cum, Dutch ceases all activity.

“Dutch.” He whimpered with a thrust of his hips. Electric seemed to be running up and down his body, and Hosea was needy for release.

“Shh.” Hands pushed his hips down. “Not yet, love.” With a groan of protest, Hosea attempts to thrust again only to find himself pinned easily under the hands that were just pleasuring him. Slowly, Dutch inserts his fingers again adding a third, and Hosea cries out at the decreased pace. Even with the slow pace, Hosea still finds himself babbling out nonsense coupled with begging. But his husband never quite gives him what he wants.

“Duuutch.” He whined. “Please. _Please, I need you._ ” Something in his voice must have signaled how badly he needed release, because the fingers were swiftly removed and replaced by the head of Dutch’s cock.

“Open your eyes, my sweet. I want to see you.” Dutch commands, and his eyes flutter open. He can see the dark desire in Dutch’s eyes, and Hosea can’t help but bring him down for another needy kiss. A sloppier kiss than normal, but he puts all his need and want into the kiss hoping Dutch will understand. And understand he does, because the man slowly pushes into him.

“Fuck!” Hosea swore as Dutch fully sheathed himself in him. “So gooood.” Lips hungrily meet his and hands clamp against his hips. Breaking the kiss, Hosea smiles up at the man he married, who returns it. There’s a gentle questioning thrust from Dutch, and Hosea replies, “Take me, husband. I’m yours.” More hunger fills Dutch’s eyes as he begins a rhythm, and Hosea nearly cries from the feeling as he tightens his grip around Dutch’s waist. He can see why Dutch loves the feeling of having him on top. Dutch’s cock fills him in a way he couldn’t fill with a dildo, and moans began anew from him. The heat he felt from before was nothing compared to heat he was feeling now. The heat seemed to encompass his body, but mostly around his cock. He was close, and he could feel it. “Dutch!” He whimpered out. “So… so close!”

“Come for me, my love.” Dutch whispered back. The command sets him off, and something washes over his body as his seed spills from his cock. Dutch follows him second later pressing him into the bed, and Hosea feels the warmth of Dutch’s cum inside him. Panting, he glances up to see the utter bliss on Dutch’s face as the man rides his own orgasm before collapsing on him. A chuckle escapes him as he runs his hands through the black curls.

“I take back my earlier statement, big cat.” He murmurs into the locks. “You’re worth more than the money.” There’s a snort of laughter from his shoulder, and Dutch leans up to stare lovingly at him.

“Good.” Dutch responds before pulling him into another kiss. “And so are you, sweet fox.” Hosea can’t help the smile that dons his face, which Dutch matches. Pulling Dutch back down, he presses the man closer to his body, face buried into his locks. Dutch relaxes into his touch.

“I love you, big cat.”

“I love you too, sweet fox.”


End file.
